


He Doesn't Like You

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo explains why Hux needs to treat his tech more politely.





	He Doesn't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween!!
> 
> Day 11: Sentient Objects or Locations
> 
> Extra candy corn if you get the reference in the title!

"Work, damn you!" Hux slapped the side of his data pad. 

"You really should be nicer to it." Kylo suddenly piped up from across the room. 

Startled, Hux jumped slightly, then glanced over to see if Kylo had noticed. He had been meditating in silence for so long Hux had forgotten he was there. 

Kylo's eyes were still closed, but he smiled. 

Hux snorted in response. "You're one to talk. What about all the tech you've destroyed? I'm just trying to knock some circuits back together."

Kylo opened his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. Hux took the opportunity to admire his long muscular lines--his hands, the slice of chiseled abs where his shirt lifted, and his long legs still folded on the floor. He swallowed. 

Kylo stood up and looked at him while he stretched himself from his long meditation. 

"I kill them quickly with my saber. They don't have a chance to complain."

"That's . . . A very odd way of putting it. Are you saying my datapad is lodging a complaint by not working properly?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kylo dropped his arms over his chest and moved over to Hux's desk. He took the datapad out of his hand and ran his fingers over the screen. "Look, it's cracked here where you dropped it. The battery is struggling . . . You either run it until it's dead, or leave it plugged in for too long. Either way, it's justified."

Hux wasn't exactly certain how he had gotten involved in such a ridiculous conversation. "And how exactly do you know this?"

Kylo smoothed his hand over the case again, then handed it back. "The force is in everything."

"If I recall your weekly lecture, it runs through 'all living things'. Tech isn't alive."

"The force is a part of everything. And just because something isn't a living creature doesn't mean it can't have sentience. Look at droids."

Hux waved dismissively. "Droids are just facsimiles of sentience. They can only respond as they were programmed to."

Kylo raised a dark eyebrow. "Are you certain? There are levels of sentience. Just because a datapad can't be sarcastic doesn't mean it isn't aware."

Hux couldn't hold back a laugh. Then he caught Kylo's expression. "Are you being serious? Kylo, my datapad is not throwing a temper tantrum. There are simply connections that aren't meeting in there. Open the case, a little solder, it will be good as new."

Kylo shrugged and turned away. "Keep on like you have been then; but don't complain to me about it when something crashes." He disappeared into the bedroom to change clothes. 

Hux opened his mouth to argue and found all he could summon was a weak "well, I guess we'll see." He laid the datapad gently on the desk and stared at it for a moment. 

He was just gingerly picking it back up again when Kylo's voice floated out to him. 

"I would think about it if I were you. The ventral cannon isn't too happy with you right now either."


End file.
